


i'm not leaving you alone

by allwedontdo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedontdo/pseuds/allwedontdo
Summary: there's a static buzz in lance's head and he needs someone





	i'm not leaving you alone

**Author's Note:**

> **this depicts an anxiety attack from how i experienced them**
> 
> for some reason, I get the urge to write during my most important classes???? psych and social work got nothing on klance. also theyre all really short because they fill up like 2-3 notebook pages.

Angry thoughts whirled around in Lance's mind, feeling a pressure in his chest. He tried swallowing down this feeling but it remained, even his throat feeling tight. He mumbled to himself, begging his body and mind to cooperate and relax. Lance willed his tears to stop welling within his eyes. The team meeting going on around him was drowned out by the worlds static going on in his head. He shut his eyes, breathing deeply as Allura's voice entwined with Coran's, informing the paladins of the Galra initiatives likely to be taken as discovered through one of Pidge's inventions. Lance couldn't hear the world around him, only a soft hum. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing but people talking amongst themselves. No one glanced at him. No one noticed he was suffering within himself. Suddenly, the chairs squeaked and boots skid against the castle floor. The others were leaving and Allura had a soft look on her features, satisfied with their gathering. Lance was the last to get up but the first to leave the room. Keith stared after him.

Lance's heart was pounding. It was erratic and frightening. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was a genuine heart attack because he couldn't breathe either. His room was close, so he counted his steps until he was there to move quicker and focus on something other than the buzz in his mind. "Please, please, please," He murmured, desperately under his breath. He willed his feet to move quicker because he could feel himself unraveling by the second.

"Lance," A voice called. Lance stopped in his tracks and sucked in a breath as normally as possible. "Are-" A few steps were head on the floor and the clearing of one's throat. "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm." The sound was struggled and Keith knew it was a lie. Lance turned his head slightly to look back at him.

"You were zoned out during the whole meeting. They maybe didn't notice, but I did. I wasn't being made fun of at all." Keith's attempt at a joke failed as Lance didn't respond or meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanna go back to my room. I'm good. Fine." And with that, once went on, entering his room without another glance at Keith. He swallowed roughly, his body shaking from the anxiety pouring through him from the brief interaction. The Cuban brought his hand up to his chest and clutched at his heart. "It's fine. You're fine," He mumbled, but his eyes betrayed him and they watered. Sudden sobs racked through his body. A heart wrenching sound ripped from his throat and he tried to cover it up. The rooms weren't sound proof, and he couldn't have something hearing him. "Stop," Lance begged between cries. He tried to hold it back, letting only an occasional sputtering through because it built too much.

"Lance, I'm coming in." A voice shouted through the door. The same voice. Lance wanted to reject the offer, but the door was already sliding open and there standing was Keith. "Lance, I _know_ something is wrong."

"Leave me _alone_." He growled best he could under his sputtering sobs. Keith rolled his eyes and walked towards the darker skinned boy.

"I'm not leaving you alone, dumbass." Keith wrapped his arms around him. "You shouldn't be alone." Lance stumbled at first but then wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Then Lance finally let go. His sobs fall from his lips. "I'm here, Lance." Lance made no sounds but broken sobs and Keith eventually led him over to his bed to sit, in which Lance let go of Keith and curled his body around the pillow instead. "It's okay," He repeated to the emotional boy. Lance was falling apart and Keith was terrified. He reached up to his caramel brown hair and pulled at it, angry at himself for allowing himself to fall apart, especially in front of someone else. "No, don't do that." Keith mumbled, reaching over and forcefully pulling the hand away. He replaced the hand with his own calloused one, soothing the strained scalp. His other hand held onto Lance's, thumb running over his delicate skin. Keith remained in this position with Lance until his breath slowed and he fell asleep. "Jesus, I love you, Lance. I wish I could stop you from breaking like this," He whispered to himself as his eyes ran over the sleeping boys face. He was finally calm. He raked his hand through his love's hair, trying to keep him asleep for as long as he could. He needed the rest. Lance's hand suddenly tightened over Keith's, face twitching as he awoke. 

"Keith..."

"Hey baby," he responded. "Go back to sleep. You need it." His eyes flutter open slightly to glance up at him.

"I'm sorry that I push you away." His eyes shut and he sighs. "You deserve better. You treat me so well for being such a nuisance." Keith scoffed and shook his head from left to right. He opened his mouth to respond with everything that was wrong with his statement but instead, Lance shifts to lay on his lap better and grips his shirt. "I've got a lot to work on. So thank you for sticking around."

Keith's heart swelled four times it's original size and he moved his hand from Lance's hair to his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. I'm going to be here with you through anything you need, okay?" Lance opened his eyes once again and smiled. Keith melted. "I love you, Lance."

"I love you most."

"Not even remotely possible, angel."


End file.
